Suffering
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: Starting just before Season 2 Episode 9. An idea I had about how Jana felt on her first dark moon in stoneybridge. Conversations may/will have inaccuracies as Jana is tired and so can't focus properly. They may also have been more accurate if it wasn't so long since the episode was last on TV.


Wolfblood 

Suffering

 **Author's Note: I don't often write first person from a girl's point of view, so I have no idea how this is going to turn out. Jana's P.O.V starting from just before Season 2 Episode 9 begins. Conversations may/will have inaccuracies as Jana is tired beyond belief. They may have also been more accurate if it wasn't so long since season 2 was on TV.**

It was very early in the morning when the clock Rhydian gave me started making a racket. I jolted awake, my body protesting due to the dark moon. I picked it up off the table and smacked it against my palm, trying to get it to stop. When that didn't work, I picked up the phone-thingy he gave me and called him just as he showed me how. It was only his number in the list so I wouldn't get confused. I heard the click as Rhydian answered, followed by the sweet sound of his voice.

"What's wrong, Jana?"

"Rhydian, there's something wrong with the clock you gave me yesterday. It won't shut up! I can't sleep!" I was close to tears by this point. Human devices were so frustrating.

"That's the idea, Jana. It's an alarm clock. Humans use it to wake up early in the morning."

"Why the hell would anyone want to wake up early?" These humans were dangerously stupid. Sleep was a precious resource! My father always said that a tired Wolfblood was a dead Wolfblood.

"They need to wake up early for school." Rhydian said. "You had the dark moon coming up, so I thought you could use the clock."

"How the hell do I turn this noise off?" I screeched. The noise was making me need some of the aspirin stuff Rhydian gave me.

"Just rip the batteries out and I'll sort it out next time I can be bothered." I flipped the clock over and checked the hole where the batteries went.

"There's a star shaped metal thing holding it shut." I growled. I heard Rhydian use a word which made his foster mum yell at him.

"Okay Jana, that thing's called a screw. What you need to do now is-" Losing my temper; I threw the clock on the ground. I grabbed a knife off the rack of them on the wall and drove the blade home, really missing my wolf today. The sound of that repeated beep slurring and dying brought me no end of happiness. "Jana, what the hell's going on? Pick up the damn phone!" Rhydian's voice drifted out of the phone, soothing my nerves in that unique way it had.

"Sorry, Rhydian; I just lost my temper and knifed your clock." I admitted.

"Just get dressed and get to school. I can't be bothered to yell right now." From Rhydian's voice, I could tell that he couldn't. He really sounded dreadful. "One more thing; try not to show how tired you are." Rhydian told me. "If you do, then someone's going to realise that once a month it's you, Maddy and I that feel like death and they're going to want to know why." He was right. I had to keep how I felt to myself and not broadcast it. As of right now, I was officially wide awake.

Line Break!

"Why are we here?" I moaned groggily from where the three of us sat against a bank of lockers. Rhydian was in the middle, with Maddy and I each resting our heads on one of his shoulders. Normally, I would have been angry that his head was leaning against Maddy's and not mine, but I was too tired to care right now.

"If we bunk off every dark moon, people would want to know why." Rhydian said. They'd actually already discussed this with me, but in truth I just needed reminding now that it was actually happening. This was literally hell! Just then, Tom arrived with a ticket to the school disco in his hand.

"Katrina booked DJ Darby!" His voice was half way between singing and bragging. I kept fading in and out of the conversation, unable to pick up everyone's words exactly. "What do you say, Jana? You and me together?" Looking up, I let out a low growl at him. He copied it back, annoying me greatly. If he didn't shut up in the next six seconds, I would rip his throat out. Just then, everyone looked up as Shannon came sulking down the corridor. She'd been depressed ever since Maddy made her delete all her Wolfblood research. Maddy was looking to make amends; but as she went to get up to talk to her, the bell rang for us to go to class. The sudden noise made my head want to explode.

Line Break!

"I'm sorry if this is boring for you, _Jana_!" Mr Jefferies' voice was the first thing I heard in class as I jolted awake, spitting out paper pellets and trying to stop them from getting stuck in my throat. It was about halfway through class when I asked to be excused. Knowing I would find privacy, I went into the girl's toilets and locked myself in a cubicle. I put both the seats down and sat back, finally able to allow myself to drift off.

I woke with a start to an intense bang against the cubicle door. The toilet paper had somehow become stuck to my face, and it flew everywhere as I jolted.

"I'm on about the fact that 'dear sweet Harry Averwood' is a love rat." Kara's voice filtered through the door.

"Yeah, one minute he's all over you, the next minute you're old news and he's onto the next one." I heard Kay tell Katrina.

"Oh, I get it now." Katrina had obviously picked up on the conversation.

"Well done." I heard Kara mutter as they walked out. At that point, some scattered memories floated into my head. Shannon had woken me up by screaming at the mirror earlier. When I'd asked her what was going on, she'd mentioned Harry's name. Oh, God; I had to warn the others!

Line Break!

I got to the canteen to see an ecstatic looking Shannon about to lose it from excitement. Even on a dark moon, a Wolfblood's hearing was slightly above that of a regular human, so I was just able to pick out Tom's voice.

"That's 'cause he loves you; he wants to-"

"Shut up, Tom!" Shannon snapped. When she left the table, I decided to approach.

"Shannon's going to the disco with Harry Averwood." I said.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" Maddy replied.

"I'm not so sure."

"What's wrong, Jana?" Rhydian asked.

"I've heard he cheats on girls." I told them.

"Who told you that?" Maddy asked.

"Kay, Kara and Katrina were saying about it."

"They were probably on a wind up." Maddy assured me, calm as ever.

"They didn't know I was listening." I said. There was no way I could be wrong about this.

Line Break!

Once again, I was woken from a peaceful sleep on one of the most comfy pink pillows I had ever slept on by a series of gasps and hateful words such as 'freak'. I'd completely forgotten that the three Ks had rented out the dark room to prepare for the disco.

"What are you even still doing here?" Kay asked. "School ended ages ago."

"I'm waiting for the disco to start." My vision swam as I tried to refocus.

"You don't even have a ticket." Kara sneered. I reached into my blazer pocket and pulled out the now screwed up ticket that Mr Jefferies had given me in a conversation I barely even remembered happening.

"Where did she even get that?" Katrina looked down at me with disgust. It wasn't my fault her dress was comfy!

"Calm down, girls. I think we can make this work. Don't forget Jefferies' little 'task'." Kara had a look in her eyes I didn't like.

"She's not going like that." Katrina said, pointing at me like I was something she'd trodden in. Just then, the same look flashed across all their faces.

"Makeover!" they all screamed together, before advancing on me. I remembered when Rhydian showed me one of his Resident Evil DVDs. The three Ks leaned in like makeup empowered zombies, their faces blocking out the light leaving my only option to embrace my imminent doom. Nothing could save me now."

Line Break!

I sat there with gunk and chemicals coating my face as Kara ran through what I was supposed to do. It didn't matter though. I just couldn't focus. Thankfully, they were gone in no time. As I started to drift off, I could hear pieces of a conversation from the hall.

"Ladies, I am a musician. I can't play music on that! I couldn't play Tetris on that!"

"Yeah well, for forty quid…"

"Forty quid..?"

"That was what we agreed!" The three Ks were getting flustered now.

"No, I remember quite clearly telling you to add another zero to that when I spoke to you on the phone the other week."

"I thought he was flirting." I suppressed a chuckle at that. Just then, Tom came in and threw his coat on the table before properly noticing me.

"Whoa…"

"What?" I shrugged. Just then, someone with heavy boxes on a trolley stormed out of the room, pursued relentlessly by the three divas.

"Oh, DJ D…"

"Get out of my way, mate." The man just pushed rudely past Tom and out of the door. The three Ks disappeared back inside and Tom followed them in just as a piercing screech of abused music equipment cut through the air and made me lose all the progress I'd made towards getting back to sleep.

Line Break!

I was woken up many times as the party animals arrived, but eventually I had a big enough pile of coats that I could bury myself under them and not get noticed. Eventually though, two familiar voices filtered into my brain and woke me up again. I emerged from the massive pile of coats like the monster from the deep to see Maddy and Rhydian coming through the doors. They were standing annoyingly close for my liking, but my heart leapt a little when Rhydian spoke.

"Whoa…" That was getting so annoying now.

"Can everyone please stop saying that?" I growled.

"Is Shannon here?" Maddy asked. I pointed through the door with the last of my strength. They ran through the curtain as I nodded off again. Just afterwards though, Shannon ran out in tears and started throwing coats everywhere looking for hers.

"Where's my coat?" she screamed in frustration. Just then, Maddy followed her out. "You were right, Maddy. There, I said it. Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy. I don't want to see you hurt." Maddy said.

"All I wanted was for one night to go my way." Shannon fumed. "Now I just want to get out of here and I can't even do that." Shannon's emotional torment wore on, and I really wished I was more used to having to battle the dark moon so that I could help her. Shannon and Maddy left together, just as I heard something going on. Tom had secretly recorded Kara's voice and was playing it back. I dashed outside to find Maddy holding Shannon close, her tears just ending.

"You need to hear this." I told them. We all dashed in, just as Tom played back the recording and realisation flashed across everyone's faces.

" _Shannon and Harry_ … _So over_ … _Shannon and Harry_ … _Shannon and Harry are so over_ …" Harry quickly dropped Katrina's hands and stopped dancing with her. He made his way over to Shannon and she threw her arms around him. I couldn't help but smile.

"You are fired!" Kara screamed at Tom.

"Fine by me!" He screamed back, mimicking her tone. He reached down and unplugged his iPad, cutting off the music.

"Oh wait, you can't; what about the music?" Kara begged.

"Don't ask me, I'm fired remember." Kara grabbed the microphone and let out an ear-piercing shriek. I had to cover my ears to stop my head exploding. Gingerly, I took my hands off my ears, expecting shards of my skull to come away in my hands.

"It's alright, don't panic." Mr Jefferies said, jumping onto the stage and plugging his phone in. "The J man is in the house."

"What is he doing?" Sam muttered. Just then, a tune drifted out of the speakers that I swear the dinosaurs used to dance to. Harry took Shannon's hands in his as the two of them started dancing. A couple of seconds later, they leaned in and kissed. Was it my imagination, or did the air suddenly feel thicker?

It was a little while later that Shannon had taken Harry back to the dark room along with Maddy, Rhydian and I so that we could hear the song that Harry had written for her. We each sat on the sofa in the corner, waiting while Harry got set up. Suddenly, he started playing his guitar and Shannon's voice joined it. The music was so slow and beautiful that I felt my eyes getting heavy for the hundredth time today. As the song played to the end, I was on the very brink of sleep. Maddy and Rhydian's heads rested on top of each other just like before, and my head rested on his shoulder. It was a lovely and peaceful moment; especially since I was just awake enough to feel Shannon drape her jacket over the three of us. My day of suffering was officially over.

 **End!**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone reading. This was just an idea that came to me a couple of days ago. I just wondered what was going through Jana's mind seeing as how this was her first dark moon since coming to Stoneybridge. In the wild pack, they would probably have slept right through dark moons, so the concept intrigued me a little bit.**


End file.
